PROJECT SUMMARY The Emory ACE Administrative Core is the repository of the administrative leadership?s track record and institutional resources, and of the structures and procedures to fulfill its objectives. It is justified on the basis of the challenges posed by complex research enterprises such this program project, which is at the intersection of clinical and translational science, and involves: 12 laboratories, bringing together six highly inter-connected research institutions; cross-species visual, audio and numerical data; novel and unique experimental technologies, methods and quantification approaches; and several infrastructure and core resources. Having the success of our current ACE as the starting point, this Core?s objectives are (1) To deploy Marcus Autism Center?s core principles in all stages of planning and execution of the Emory ACE; (2) To manage, oversee, lead and coordinate; to carry out the decision-making process, ensure productivity and quality control related to the Emory ACE projects and core resources; and to represent the Emory ACE and its community of scientists, administrators and staff to parent institutions, and local, regional, national and international organizations, including NIH; (3) To ensure effective communication among the Emory ACE community of scientists, administrators and staff through effective and efficient tools and structures, and through proven procedures; (4) To ensure compliance with IRB, IACUC, NDAR, and NIH requirements and directives in a timely, cost-effective, and successful manner; (5) To ensure compliance with NIH transparency, rigor & reproducibility guidelines and facilitate thoughtful considerations of, and solutions for, sex as a biological variable in our research despite sex ratio in ASD; (6) To organize, coordinate and report on the Emory ACE?s Advisory Committee?s activities and to implement its recommendations; (7) To manage, maintain and expand the physical and human resources available to, and generated by, the Emory ACE; and (8) To support dissemination/outreach efforts.